Spyreon
by PokeManiac12393
Summary: This is an epic story about an Eevee apparently evolving into a majestic DRAGON TYPE! And because of that, his whole life CHANGED in ways that cannot be explained. It's too much of a depressing (and awesome) story, so read at your own risk!


**_Author's Note: Alrighty, so I wrote this story a few months ago (me and a friend made it up) and basicly, he was just a huge Spyro fan at the moment, while I was trying to create a dragon-type Eevee evolution. Then it struck me; SPYREON! Lol I know, genious! I suck at writing but I just HAD to write this, It's a decent storyline, ya know? ^-^ Anyway, enjoy the story! :3_**

* * *

_~Spyreon: Chapter 1_

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTERD!" A Vaporeon yelled at the top of her lungs -Her voice filled with pure anger and fury- She tightened her fists and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Don't you think that you're being a bit _TOO_ harsh on him?" A Pokémon with fur of snow blue asked lowly, facing the ground that was coated with the pure white snow.

"Oh, Glaceon" Vaporeon began with a slight chuckle. "There's no reason to why I shouldn't be harsh on him; He's getting what's coming to him!"

Glaceon slightly flinched at Vaporeon's sudden high tone. "B-But..." Glaceon stuttered anxiously. "He's your little brother! Have a heart, for god's sake!"  
Vaporeon only stood silently, awaiting for what next will escape from glaceon's mouth. "He'll apologize... I promise..."

Vaporeon frowned, then turning her head to face the sunset -Which gave the skies a golden hue- She then felt the silent, cool winds of the peaks brush against her skin, and then she began.

"I promise you, Glaceon, nothing bad will happen. I won't hurt him, I'll just have a talk with him. That's all." Glaceon's worried expression then became a warm smile. Vaporeon returned the smile, but turned away, her smile then turning into a smirk of lies and mischief. Vaporeon then gave her sister a one last goodbye before she began running down the mountain; the further away she was from the top, the warmer it got. After a while, she made it to the very bottom, where she landed on the earth's grassy land.

The Vaporeon stared at her surroundings. A grassy meadow, filled with Pokèmon; who were running about and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.  
Vaporeon inhaled the fresh scent of nature and such, it was such a beautiful place here. She suddenly shook her head, realizing that she was simply wasting her time, for she has business she must attend to. "I've gotta stay focus..." She thought as she began making her way to the end of the meadow. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would catch up to her little brother. But it took quite a while.

"He's so dead..." She thought, almost out of breath after running for a very, very long time. It was as if she couldn't ever reach the end of the meadow, until she looked ahead. Realizing a forest in the distance. She boosted her speed, then stopping infront of the forest once she made it. She beheld the tall, scary looking trees.

After a few seconds of gazing at the menacing forest, she remembered what her mother told her and her siblings years ago.

~_Flashback_~

_ "Hey! Give it back!" The first Eevee yelled, trying to pry the oran berry from the second Eevee's strong grip._

_ "It's mine!" The second Eevee shouted before forcfully stepping onto the other Eevee's tail._

_ The Eevee yelped as it backed away and tripped, giving the second Eevee the opportunity to make a run for it. The Eevee ran down the meadow, grinning to herself as it found the whole thing quite amusing._

_ The Eevee then reached an odd looking forest, she looked behind herself as she noticed her sibling, walking around with a puzzled look. She knew if she went to this forest, no one would find her, not even the other Eevee. She could feast on the oran berry by herself! And so, she ran to the forest. Everything went dim, the fresh, bright atmosphere was replaced by a scary one. Her walking pace became slower as she deliberatly trotted on the mud. Dropping her ears and breathed lowly, it was a frightning place._

_ Suddenly, a rustle from the bush was heard, it quickly turned to face the bush, backing away as it doesn't want to find out what monster lies behind there. Then a purple creature of some sort leaped from the bushes, gently biting the back of Eevee's neck._

_ "W-Wha? M-Mom?! How did you-" Eevee stuttered as the Espeon gave her child an angry look. She walked out the forest with Eevee, then returning to the meadow. She then placed Eevee on a boulder, sitting down as Eevee looked down at the grass, awaiting the frighting, loud yelling her mom would normally give. But instead, she heard a sigh._

_ "Why were you in that forest?" Asked her mother. Her low tone suprised her, but also made her even more ashamed. Her mom had only worry in her eyes, she couldn't bear it; so she "fessed up"._

_ "I was playing hide-and-seek with my sister and thought the forest was a good place to hide, I'm sorry mom.. I shouldn't have ever gone there..." She said as she gave an ashamed, but fake expression._

_ "... Alright, I believe you" Her mother said before the Eevee turned away, trying to hide her smirk. "I just don't want you going there, ever again. It's a VERY dangerous place, okay?" Eevee nodded._

_-End of Flashback-_

Vaporeon shook her head, then shrugged. "What can possibly go wrong?" The foolish Pokémon told herself before she sprinted into the forest. "He must have gone here..."

Just as before, the peaceful atmosphere rapidly changed into a more dull and frightning one. The bright, warm weather changed into a dark, cold one. Vaporeon looked from right to left, cautiously trying to walk as quietly over the dry leaves to avoid any dangerous Pokémon she may encounter. After a while, she stopped wandering as she realized that there was nothing to be found. She gave a sigh of aggervation as she turned around, but realized that she didn't know how to get back.

She gulped as she looked up at the tall trees, which had covered the blue skies. There was nothing but the sullen silence that had tormented her at the moment, and then it struck her; she was officially lost.

The Vaporeon trembled, petrified. Numerious questions raced her mind. "What if i never find a way out? What would happen? Will I ever see the sun again?"  
Vaporeon backed up, unexpectedly hitting her back against a tree, startling her. Vaporeon seemed to paranoid... Vaporeon then heard a sound; the sound she feared most. The sound of a rustling bush behind her. She quickly looked behind her, noticing the bush in the distance. She stood still, unable to run for some reason, only able to lock eyes with the rustling bush.

The only thing she thought about was the end result of all this. The last thing she'd ever done was make another foolish decision. She had nothing to loose, either way. She swallowed her fear, slowly walking over to the bush. Before she even knew it, she stood infront of it, frozen as she stared down at it. But then she used both arms to reach out and grabbed the leaves, slowly pushing them away to reveal what was behind the bush this whole time, and then she saw it. Vaporeon's worried look immediatly changed into an angry one, and then an evil grin.

"_IT'S YOU_!" Vaporeon shouted at the Eevee that hid in the bush. "I've been looking for you!" Eevee backed away as Vaporeon cracked her knuckles and slowly walked closer toward him.

"P-Please!" Eevee shouted in terror before tripping and falling onto his back. "I-It was an accident!"

"You think you can stop me by begging?!" Vaporeon shouted as she harshly kicked him in the stomatch, making Eevee yelp as he harshly bashed against a tree. Eevee fell onto the ground as he cringed in agonizing pain, shedding tears.

"Accident or not, you're getting what you deserve!" Vaporeon yelled as she gave the helpless Eevee an even harder kick, in the face this time.  
"P-Please..." Eevee desperatley begged as he coughed blood. "I-I was only trying to help..."

Vaporeon only laughed at his pathetic comment. "Help? You call embarrasing me in front of everyone I know _HELPING?!_" Vaporeon then gave a smirk as she reached down for something. Eevee trembled in fear as he witnessed Vaporeon, holding a small, razor sharp blade, which had glistened dully in the hands of his sister.

"Now you'll never be sorry again..."

* * *

**_~And that was the end of chapter 1! I know, the writing is TERRIBLE, but it's the storyline itself that really counts, right? Anyway, be sure to review and favorite, and if you'd like to see more, just give a follow! It would be very appreceated. Bye now! :]_**


End file.
